


Early

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 5 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeDomestic fluff, involving a mistletoe.





	

Humming under his breath, Blaine stepped into their kitchen, smiling widely as he started the coffee machine. It was one of those fateful days when both of them had morning classes, but Blaine was definitely handling it better than Kurt, especially now, in December, when the Christmas break was only a few days away and Blaine was already in a full Christmas spirit, celebrating it every day since the moment he woke up. Christmas was his favorite holiday and nothing was going to kill his mood, not even getting up at ungodly hour to get to his classes, though Blaine had never really had a problem with that, he had always considered himself an early bird, enjoying mornings more than most people and definitely more than Kurt who despised early mornings with passion and was basically useless before his first cup of coffee, always whining grumpily before eventually getting out of their bed.

Dancing and shimmying his hips around the kitchen, Blaine’s eyes fell on the mistletoe he hang above their kitchen door a few days ago, remembering Kurt rolling his eyes fondly when he put it up and how he pretended to be annoyed whenever Blaine would peck his cheek or lips out of nowhere if he happened to be underneath it.

Hearing Kurt get out of the bathroom, an idea popped into Blaine’s head and a grin grew on his face. Grabbing his textbook he had left on the kitchen table the evening before, he casually leaned against the doorway, the mistletoe above his head, and he opened the book, trying to look as normal as he could, just doing some last minute reading before his class. About a minute later, Kurt shuffled into the kitchen, his hair sticking in every direction as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, grumbling something about ”this bloody ungodly hour” under his breath. After pouring coffee into his favorite mug, he yawned before grabbing the mug and slowly dragged himself back in the direction of the kitchen door, intending to head back to their bedroom.

In the moment he was walking past Blaine, Blaine figured Kurt was too sleep deprived to notice what he was doing and he was about to move, but suddenly, Kurt stopped, leaning closer to him. “Your book is upside down.” He mumbled, before pressing a kiss against Blaine’s cheek, lingering for a few seconds and smiling sleepily against his skin. Pulling away, he bumped Blaine’s hip with his own and he shuffled away, disappearing in the bedroom, but not before letting out another loud yawn, one of those that Blaine had always found utterly adorable.

Grinning widely, Blaine put the useless book away and went back to humming quietly as he started making breakfast, turning on the small radio they had in the kitchen and turning the volume up when a Christmas song started playing. Dancing around, he sang along, and when Kurt came back to the kitchen, much more awake, Blaine grabbed his hand and spun him around, eliciting a loud laugh from Kurt when he dipped him down and kissed the tip of his nose after straightening up. Smiling, he glanced out the window in the living room and his mood got even better when he noticed it was snowing again.

Christmas was the best thing _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://castiel-knight-of-hell.tumblr.com/post/135840470399/which-half-of-your-otp-starts-christmas-morning-by) post.
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154084514269/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
